Two Angels and Seven Sins
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Kotori and Rin, angels sent from heaven to earth, their job is to watch the seven sins, to keep them from doing anything bad to earth. Thanks to Hanayo's clumsiness they were found out and, well,things turned out better than expected. At least at first...


**6th paragraph is Umi's POV BTW (First 5 pragaraphs are just third person)** **There may be some Oc's and maybe some characters will be OOC,also there should only be 1 or 2 Oc's here...**

 **Y** **es, I know its been a long time too**

 **~(π_π**

The first to fall into the fiery pits of hell was wrath, born in the times where several clans had ruled over Japan instead of a world government, of some kind.

At that time, _wrath_ was born into a well-known family, filled with discipline and always had a tight lip, not once had she lost her temper as much as to start a fight, unless necessary.

She was born to be the heir of the clan, and yes, it was a _she._ _Wrath,_ though she never showed a hint of... Well, she just seemed solemn and stiff most times, and only when she was alone with her family does she actually learn when to relax.

Her family, oh, her absolutely wonderful family that she lived so. They were hesitant own pride and joy, the one thing in her life that got her to smile, and despite being an only child,she had quite a few relatives (Cousins) who were like her own sibling.

Though her life seemed dull and such to someone who was not close to the skilled kenkaku,her life was everything but bad. Her life was colorful, with her family and she honestly didn't mind a single thing that was condemned as a mistake by others.

But that all changed, one night...

My eyes widened, I was awoken in the middle of the night to the strange noise of banging, outside her room down the hallways.

I threw the blanket that I had noticed was put atop of me aside, immediately pushing myself up and facing the door cautiously. Slowly, I walked backwards, towards the chest that where my clothing where placed.

Father had warned me, more than once, that I should be careful. To be alert immediately at the sight of a slight threat. I felt my hip bump on the lid of the big chest that took me more than a day to get in my own room. I didn't turn around, but kept my eyes glued to the shoji.

My hands moved backwards, feeling the lid and moving it slightly upwards. Once I was sure no one would dare to come in, I faced the chest and threw the lid upwards,with too much force,may I add. I threw the many clothing I neatly arranged out, and took the thin piece of wood out, taking out the wakizashi.

I turned back to the shoji quick, and silently prayed for it to just be a false alarm. As I neared the paper door, swallowing a lump in my throat,I could feel the rapid beating of my heart in my chest, daring to come out.

I finally stood right in front of hit, palms sweaty from nervousness, I reached out to pull it aside and challenging whatever had dared to come to my home. However, it opened by itself, and what I had found caused me to stop, eyes widening in fear, as I was paralyzed from an emotion I could not describe.

My two arms slumped down, along with my shoulder, as I felt my grip on the wakizashi weaken.

Along with the sight, the smell of blood was now surrounding and replacing the usual smell of trees, and fresh air. The usual clean and white carpeted floor were now covered with blood, the body of one of my caretakers had been vivisected, each of her organs being used to tie herself,the heart right inside the mouth.

Right when instincts kicked in, a creature if some kind, appeared before me its lips was broken into an ear-splitting grin, showing white teeth with the color of red seen here if there,and before I myself could react, it disappeared into a black smoke.

Then, it appeared again-

"Umi-chan! Wake up!!"

My eyes shot open as I sat up groggily, I didn't like being woken up so early. Yes, it may be hell, but that didn't mean there was no _day and night here_.

"What is it, Rin?" I asked sharply, a death glare moving it's way towards my tired eyes. Rin seemed to regret her decision slightly, just slightly, as she soon had her optimistic smile on. "You should get ready soon, Nya! We're about to go!"

"Go _where_ exactly, Rin?" I asked as I got up. No point in staying in bed when I've been woken up anyways. I stretched, yawning before I was sure that the sleep had left me, but I was more surprised that I hadn't thrown a nearby rock at Rin for waking me up. "Back to the mortal world, of course my!"

I froze. "Did you forget, Nya? Nozomi-chan won't be happy if you did" I shuddered at the thought of what Nozomi would do, the title of _lust_ fit her well, more visible than mine and Eli's actually.

"OK, yes, I suppose I may have forgotten that but after that lecture she had given me last night about these electronics that the mortals have made, you can't really blame me now, can you?"

I heard Rin giggle as I changed my clothing to something more modern (Ignoring the plenty of clothing in the left that was given to me by Nozomi, which, in my opinion, showed _too much skin)_. Instead, I chose a light gray shirt, along with black leggings and a hoodie.

Turning around, I saw that Rin herself had chosen not to agree with Nozomi's choice of... 'Clothing' for us and instead most likely discreetly taken some clothing from Lucifer. A white dress that reached right towards her kneecaps,but her clothing along with mine was plain.

"Good morning, my little sisters!" A loud cheerful voice chimed in, and at that moment I knew who it was. She slung one of her arms over my neck,doing the same to Rin as she pulled us closer to her face. "I hope you didn't forget that today's the big day!"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm,pushing her arm of my back and moved away. "It seens your quite... Elated, today Nozomi" I remarked as I watched her pout.

"Of course I'm excited, Umi-chan! We finally get to go back, after so many years! And you better remember how to use a phone, it would be weird if you didn't!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, a small smile tugging at my lips, "Yes, Nozomi. I am very well acquainted with the uses and how to use it, especially after your _lecture_ ,though I see no reason why it would be strange for me to not have that"

"She's right, Nozomi" Maki walked towards us,yawing in the way; Seems she didn't have a good nights sleep as well. "With the way she acts, everyone would think she's born in a traditional family and leave it at that"

"Well, I _was_ born in a traditional family, Maki" I rectified her, "Though it would be strange for me,Nozomi,and Rin to live together with ni suspicion"

"Ah, just leave that to me, girls~" I looked over my shoulder to see Lucifer smiling at us, his black hair combed backwards and his eyes showed the dark color of crimson that showed the most with his pale skin.

"And what _do_ you plan on doing, Lucifer-san?" Erena had joined in,glaring the the devil of hell, Cerberus following behind with a gigantic bone in his mouth, sitting down obediently as he watched us all as if we were a display.

"Now now, no need to be so hard on him, Erena. Not like he'll cause that much trouble, _right?_ " Eli glared at Lucifer, her aqua eyes darkening slightly. Lucifer gulped slightly, because if Eli wanted to be intimidating she could, and even Lucifer had a hard time fighting just _Nozomi._

Cerberus barked, well, _one_ of the heads barked, and Erena petted him lightly,a fond smile on her face as he tipped in delight. "O-of course not..." He sweatdropped as Eli hardened her glare, his shoulders slumping he said, "Alright! But do y'all really think I would try to give us more trouble? Plus, I don't need Nozomi giving me those... Washi Washi stuff"

"Good point" Maki said, seeming to shiver at a recalling of yesterday's events... And yes, Nozomi does the Washi Washi Max to even guys. What's Washi Washi Max you ask? I won't answer that, but pray that won't happen to you. (Unless your a demented sex pervert)

"What was that, Maki-chan~? Do you want another round~?" Nozomi said, a Cheshire cat grin moving it's way towards her face as she crouched slightly and moved towards the poor redhead with hands ready for grabbing.

Of course, Maki ran towards the other person that just so happened to have just woken up from bed, _Nico._ Knowing that it was them only way, Making pushed Nico towards Nozomi causing the short tsundere to be the new target. "W-What the!?" she screeched, "Tits get away from me!"

Nozomi, seemingly unfazed by the glass breaking shreaks that Nico was giving, just grinned widely, before grabbing a water bottle in the leather bag she carried,still holding on to Nico. Opening slightly, enough to make it pop open from anything that bumps into it, she threw Nico towards Maki, who was unprepared for the event that was to come.

It ended up with Nico landing on top of Maki,and before they could actually get their head back in the game, Nozomi had thrown the half opened water bottle towards them. Which caused the bottle to pop open and splash the water towards the two.

"Hey! You two just got each other _wet,_ Niicocchi!! You should get changed!" Nozomi said playfully, and Rin just bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the hidden pun that Nozomi intended.

Eli and Erena just watched,amusment shown in the small smiles they had. I just ignored what was happening to keep herself from saying 'Shameless' out loud,and instead stared at the dark red brick door. Well, what would you expect? This _is_ hell after all, we cant have wood or else it would burn.

"We're here!!!" A ginger blob appeared at the doorway, her usual energetic shout already out and a bright small brought to her lips. "EH?! Why are Nico-chan and Maki-chan wet?" she said, staring absentmindedly at the two who still were processing what had happened.

Nico bursted into red, but Maki wasn't any better as her own face could now win a competition against the fires of hell. Finally able to process what happened, Nico jumped off of Maki and pointed an accusing finger at Nozomi. "What did you do that for,tits!?"

Nozomi just giggled, "What on earth are you talking about, Nicocchi~?" she then said with a giggle, feigning innocence but even Honoka saw through that act. Seeing that Nozomi wouldn't give up on teasing them soon, Maki decided to head back to her own room that she shared with Nico and Eli to change.

"You should probably get changed too, Nico" She called to the shorter woman (Or girl. . . ?). Nico growled before turning on her heels and following the redhead. Nozomi just smiled victoriously before turning and moving out of the building. Eli, Lucifer, Honoka, Rin, and Erena following.

Sighing, I shook my head sat down on a nearby chair.

"Whatcha waiting for,Umi-chan? Let's go!"

 **Aaaand now,with heaven~!**

"Kotori-chan, wake up!"

Opening my eyes groggily to see who was shaking me, I found that it was Tsubasa-chan. Remembering the day it was, I shot upright, accidentally hitting Tsubasa-chsn on the forehead. (Sorry, Tsubasa-chan~)

She winced, losing her balance and ended up falling down. Anju-chan helped her up with an awkward smile, "Where's Hanayo-chan?" I asked her once Tsubasa-chan was now standing.

"Hanayo? She went early today, since it _is_ the first day of school for you guys. That, and she heard there were a bunch of alpacas at your new school" Anju-chan whispered the last part, and I giggled in response. I could practically see her petting them, (And maybe riding them...?.

"Does that mean I should get ready too...?" I asked the two.

"Well, it _is_ 8:28 in the human world, so you should probably get going now" Tsubasa-chan told me. My eyes widened as I looked out the window of my home to see that it was 8:28.

Quickly, I grabbed my things, and hid my wings as I ran out the house. (Of course, I changed before I exited my home)

Seeing the edge of the cloud, I smirked and got myself ready for a big jump. And here we go,I jumped off the edge,as the air whipped my face and caused my clothes to move upward (My hair whipped my face off: I would probably have to fix it again later...)

I smiled at the sight of earth, this is where I would be living at now. Ah, wait, you don't understand now do you?

Well, you see, I'm an angel in training, along with my best friend Hanyo-chan. My mom is working on earth as well, you see, most people would call us 'Guardian Angels', though we don't protect a specific person but instead banish and exorcist dark spirits (And demons) to keep them from causing havoc.

Im actually too young to go to earth, but the ten commandments informed us that we would fit in the crowd more. They didn't specify what we were supposed to do, but they told us to keep an eye for one of the seven deadly 'sins'.

I met one of them once, I was young at that time and so I accidentally fell off the cloud (Which shouldn't be taken lightly) once I reached the ground and got lost, I met wrath.

He was a male, with fake brown hair and he chased after me, my father exorcised him, but he died as well. I swore to avenge my father, but I never said it aloud since my mother,or anyone for that matter, would scold me as it wasn't allowed in heaven. Vengeance that is.

But then again, Im not the first, though she never admitted it, I knew my mom wanted to get revenge. Every time I would mention my dad she would get all nervous, and sometimes she would seem regretful.

Not realizing I was nearing the landing point (The roof of the school) I ended up crashing into the ground-or,more like someone.

Eyes widening as I felt the impact on my knees (I had unconioxuly kneeled on the way down) I jumped off the stranger,as I felt my face,nit just my cheeks, heat up with embarrassment.

"I-Im so sorry!!!" I quickly apologized before running to the door,and soon ran through the halls not bothering a second glance.

 **(Now it's third person, as planned the rest of the story will be third person now!)**

"Jeez, wonder how she fell down the sky" The blonde grumbled.

"Are you sure your _wondering,_ Elichii?" A him from behind made Eli turn around.

"Alright, but let's admit it, she's probably just a trainee"

Nozomi just whistled in response, "Whatever you say, Elichika" She smiled when Eli left the rooftop, now Nozomi's ability wasn't just lust, which was hard to remember or even figure out for that matter. Well, it _included_ lust, let's just say she has a reputation for being a great matchmaker in hell.

 **Short Omake (I'm just bored)**

"Wait, Nozomi! Are you saying I don't have a soulmate??!!!" asked a teary eyed Lucifer, he was in all fours (As instructed by Nozomi, that little devil). His black hair was now combed back and the suit he wore was dirtied, the color in his eyes seeming to shine because of the water in them.

"I-Im sorry, Lucifer-kun, I can't help you with anything... " Nozomi tried to comfort Lucifer by patting his back but stopped when she noticed something about to pop from his back. Hiding the three tarot cards behind her back as she smiled innocently.

"Nozomi, what's going on?" An exasperated Umi walked through the door, Rin had just made Honoka learn kendo from Umi (To which the bluenette had a bit of fun beating the hell out of Honoka,but she had gotten better [They used a bunch of icicles from Umi's domain as swords).

"Ah, Umi-chan! Well, you see" her eyes trailed down towards Lucifer, who was still on all fours and his eyes more teary. Umi's shoulders slumped, sighing she massaged her temples before moving towards Lucifer.

Nozomi watched, curious to what wrath would do. She didn't expect Umi to grab his wings and throw him outside through the walls though, now that shocked her. Lucider's silent screams were heard, but ignored as Umi readied her futon.

 **(You'd think Lucifer would punish her but that's really just the usual thing down at hell)**

 **IM ALIVE! I have chicken pox though... *cries* and that's got me worried since I might miss the entrance exams and if I do I'm gonna _murder_ the person that gave me chicken pox in the first place.**

 **So, how are you guys? Do you think my writing style's changed? Sorry if the wiring style changes in parts of the story,thats how I am sometimes now.**

 **Now, I will explain some stuff in this story.**

 ***I won't be following that much stuff in the Bible (As in I won't use what is in the Bible here that much.)**

 ***Some things here may go against your religion, etc etc. If so, I'm sorry for that but let's remember it's just a story now.**

 ***If you _do_ have questions, or stuff confuse you feel free to ask me, I won't hesitate to answer it.**

 ***I've got A LOT of this story planned out, a _lot_ more than I thought.**

 ***This story is M rated due to character deaths, and suicide etc. (Those are for the sins [Umi, Nozomi, Rin, Eli etc] so just a trigger warning)**

 ***I wont be updating frequently because of a broken schedule and now I have a lot of work to catch up on at school (Chicken pox) so I'm gonna be doing some homework while I'm away from school.**

 **So l, that'll be all! Do y'all guys have any other questions? Also, that dream at the top that Umi had,thats not her past, that's a lie. But I _will_ give hints of each sins past in each chapter until they are revealed!**

 **Anyways, before I go here are the hints as I said,**

 _ **Wrath; (Umi)**_

 _ **Dreams show us what we want,what we crave and what we wish are true.**_

 **In other words, the dream Umi had was what she wanted and wished were true instead of a lie. (Kinda confusing, I know)**

 _ **Greed; (Eli)**_

 ** _I did it all because she was my only family left, but I never expected her to betray her own sister_.**

 **I hope you guys get Eli's, because I gave hers a lot, and I mean, a LOT of thought.**

 _ **Envy; (Maki)**_

 ** _I wish I was like them,with friends and a family that actually cares. They hurt, and they sting, but Mom and Dad don't care, all they care is if this works or not._..**

 **Maki's still includes doctors, that is a BIG hint right there. Not sure I can think of an even better him for next chapter now...**

 _ **Gluttony; (Rin)**_

 _ **I never should've followed that cat, if I did I wouldnt be here. But if I wasn't here, I wouldnt have a big great family!**_

 **Awe, at least Rin's optimistic, and that _cat_ is the reason why Rin makes a nya sound here.**

 _ **Lust; (Nozomi)**_

 _ **I don't mind this life, but I can never forget his face because of that night.**_

 **This one might trigger some of you, and this is a SMALL hint, but that should give you guys _some_ ideas?**

 _ **Pride; (Nico)**_

 _ **Every now and then, I would think of them. I would miss the way we would play around with no care in the world, even if we were poor.**_

 **Yes, Nico's family playd a HUGE role in her past, that same way with Honoka and Eli (As in Honoka and Eli's younger sister play a major role in their past.)**

 _ **Sloth (Laziness); (Honoka)**_

 _ **I'm energetic not because I am, because I can move and I'm free, so I'm gonna use as much of that as I can.**_

 **Big hint, Yukiho did something to Honoka. (I feel like the Honoka lovers will murder me after they find out what I have planned as her past...)**

 **And that shall be all,**

 **ciao~!**


End file.
